


Accidentalmente

by Amaltea_olenska



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Drabble, Español | Spanish, M/M, Parody
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 16:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaltea_olenska/pseuds/Amaltea_olenska
Summary: Basado en una captura de twitter. Yuuri no recuerda nada de la fiesta en la oficina el viernes pasado, pero el contenido en su celular le dice muchas cosas... quizá la gente ya lo olvidó...-Yuuri, Viktor quiere que vayas a su oficina ahora mismo.¡Mierda!





	Accidentalmente

Era viernes por la tarde y Yuuri no estaba seguro cómo había podido evitar a su jefe toda la semana pero sabía que si aguantaba un par de horas más, sería libre todo el fin de semana. Tenía que serlo. La gente de la oficina necesitaba una nueva distracción de la fiesta del viernes pasado de la que hasta hoy se seguía hablando. Por favor.

-Yuuri!

¡Mierda!

-Yuuri, Viktor quiere que vayas a su oficina ahora mismo.

¡Doble mierda!

Yuuri dejó el papeleo que tenía listo desde hace 15 minutos y empezó a caminar la senda más tortuosa de su vida adulta. "Esto no está pasando, esto no está pasando" era el mantra que rezaba en su cabeza. Pero la negación no funcionaba para calmar su ansiedad. Dos pasos más y dobla a la derecha. A lo mejor la culpa. No era su culpa. Era culpa de Phichit por animarlo a beber tanto. Entra al ascensor y presiona el décimo piso. Era culpa de Chris por enseñarle los secretos del sexting. Piso 6, piso 7, piso 8. "Mi novio siempre tiene las mejores reacciones con las palabras adecuadas". Piso 9. "Pero si lo que quiero es... encenderlo, entonces lo que hay que hacer es mandarle una foto". Piso 10. Chris había guiñado un ojo pero al darse cuenta de que Yuuri no captaba la indirecta, procedió a darle cátedra de cómo resaltar una selfie. Se abrió la puerta del ascensor.

Yuuri estaba más que avergonzado de sus acciones y ahora estaba apunto de pagar por ello. Treinta pasos por el pasillo principal y luego a la izquierda. Esa noche se había encerrado en el baño, encendió la cámara de su celular y luego le había dado mandar. A la mañana siguiente no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido y se preguntaba por qué su jefe no dejaba de mirarlo en la hora de almuerzo. Hasta que entró a su celular y encontró una conversación nueva. Un archivo adjunto. Una señal de visto.

Veinte pasos más y llegaba al escritorio de su asistente personal ¿No había forma de evitarlo? Debería haber una alarma de incendios en alguna parte... no, no podría hacer eso. Desde que ingresó hace un año a esta compañía, le debía mucho no solo a su generoso ingreso, sino también a su crecimiento personal. Con cada nuevo proyecto ganaba confianza en sí mismo y hoy por hoy era capaz de hacer presentaciones frente a clientes sin ayuda. Todo gracias a su fuente de inspiración.

-El señor Nikiforov lo está esperando.

-Gracias.

Desde mucho antes, Yuuri había admirado al hombre que ahora era su jefe. Su soltura y creatividad para emprender proyectos lo habían llevado a buscar trabajo en esta empresa. Y ahora estaba frente a la puerta de ese hombre.

¡Knock, knock!

El hombre que tenía en un pedestal.

-Pase.

El hombre que espiaba secretamente en los pasillos.

-De- deseaba verme, señor?

El hombre de quien estúpidamente se había enamorado.

-Yuuri! Me alegra verte, ¿Sabes por qué te he llamado? 

El hombre a quién más estúpidamente le había...

-Porque -tragó saliva- accidentalmente le mandé una foto de mi pene.

Viktor dejó de servir dos copas de vino.

-¿Accidentalmente? 

 

FIN


End file.
